


The Lions Roar

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, James’ten intikam almak için tüm okulun önünde Lupin’i öper. James çıldırır, ama ilginç bir şekilde, yalnız değildir..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions Roar

“Onu ÖLDÜRECEĞİM!!!” diye kükredi Gyrffindor ortak salonunun bir ucundan öteki ucuna volta atan, koyu renk, karmakarışık saçlı bir genç adam, ela gözlerinden alevler püskürtüyor, baştan aşağı öfkeyle titriyordu, “Azkaban umrumda değil -hele şu kapıdan içeri adımını atsın- Remus Lupin’i öl-dü-re-ce-ğim!!!”  
  
“Şeyy, James, önce onu bir dinlesek..” diye cikledi şöminenin yanındaki koltuktan bir ses, Peter endişelenen gözlerle arkadaşını izliyordu, “Yani ımmm, belki yanlış anlamışızdır..”  
  
“LILY’LE YİYİŞTİ!!!..” diye haykırdı James Potter ve birkaç ürkek birinci sınıfı yatakhanesine kaçırttı, “Nasıl yanlış anladık bunu sence Wormtail?!!!!!”

  
“İmkansız.. bu mümkün değil.. dünyadaki bütün iyi, güzel ve Tezekbombaları aşkına, bu doğru olamaz..” diye tizleşmiş bir ses duyuldu ayaklarının dibinden, Sirius az önce kıçüstü yere yapıştığı sandalyesiyle beraber, hala aynı pozisyonda, gri gözleri irileşmiş, çenesi hafifçe açılmış, ağzı aralık, inanamayarak başını iki yana sallıyordu, “O bizim masum küçük Remus’umuz.. olamaz.. geçici olarak kör olmuş olmalısınız Prongs..”  
  
James ayağını yere vurdu, “Lily’i gördüm, Remus’u gördüm, ama ikisinin ağızlarını ayrı yerlerde GÖREMEDİM!!”  
  
Sirius çılgın bir ifadeyle ayağa fırladı ve James’i sarstı, “Moony olduğuna emin misin?! Belki aptal bir Hufflepuff’tır?! Ya da Ravenclaw Sınıf Başkanı?! Onun için de pek seksi diyorlar, bizden intikam almaya çalışmış olabilir?! Saçına baktın mı?! Yüzüne baktın mı?! Çünkü Moony’nin garip bir saç rengi var açık kumral birçok gerizekalı çocuk olabilir bu okulda!!!” diye haykırdı Sirius, isteri krizi geçiriyor gibiydi.  
  
James içinden Galleon dökülecekmiş gibi onu sarsan Sirius’u kenara iteledi, “Kör değilim ben Padfoot! Remus’tu!!!!” James Potter’ın sesi titredi, “Ve.. ve Lily yüzünün her tarafındaydı, Merlin, nerede başlayıp bittiklerini göremiyordun bile- o.. ona sarılıyordu ve.. ve..” dedi James boğazı tıkanarak sustu.  
  
Sirius yaralı bir köpek yavrusu gibi uludu.  
  
Peter kaşlarını çatarak ona garip bir bakış attı, “Şey -çocuklar- gerçekten- eminim Remus bilerek yapmamıştır.. James, hani Lily sana çok kızdı diyordun?.. Belki de intikam olsun diye.. Sirius sana noluyor.. iyi misin? Padfoot? Ağlıyor musun yoksa?!”  
  
İkinci bir uluma daha duyulurken, Şişman Kadın’ın portresi açıldı ve içeri oldukça sarsılmış gözüken Remus Lupin girdi, beti benzi atmıştı ve yüzündeki derin yara izi daha belirgin gözüküyordu.  
  
Remus başını kaldırdı, James’le Sirius’a baktı ve yüzünün rengi bir ton daha soldu.  
  
James uludu, “Nasıl yaparsın bunu bana Moony?! Arkadaşız sanıyordum, beni seviyordun, notlarını paylaşıyordun, nasıl Lily’i öpersin?! Ben ilerde çocuklarıma ne derim, nasıl torunlarımın yüzüne bakarım, o benim hayatımın aşkı ve sen onu ÖPTÜN REMUS!!”  
  
Remus aceleyle sözünü kesti, “James- dinle- yapmadım- Lily- o.. o birden üstüme atladı!! B-ben ne yapacağımı bilemedi- onu ben öpmedim, özür dilerim!!” James’in hıçkırıkları kendini attığı halıdan çıkmaya başlarken, Remus’un sesi çaresizlikten tizleşti, “Lily’e hiç öyle bakmadım, yemin ederim!! Peter, Sirius, bir şey söyleyin! Yapmadım, biliyorsunuz!!”  
  
Pettigrew hemen, “Tabi, Remus, niye yapasın.. James sana diyorum, intikam almak için, Lily seninle oynuyor..”  
  
Lupin müthiş bir rahatlamayla, “Aynen öyle!!” diye atıldı, “Niye beni seçti bilmiyorum- ikinizden biri de olabilirdi- tamam belki seni lanetlemeyi tercih ederdi Sirius ama- Sirius?.. Nolu-?..”  
  
Bir çift güçlü el onu omuzlarından yakaladı, Sirius, gözlerinin içinde manyakça bir pırıltıyla güldü, “Lily’i sen öpmedin mi?.. Doğru mu söylüyorsun?.. Çırpı bacaklı küçük kızıl öğrenciler başkanıyla alakan yok mu?..”  
  
Remus’un gözleri irileşti, James haykırdı, “O DÜNYADAKİ EN GÜZEL VARLIK, ANLAŞILDI MI? Bacakları çırpı falan değil, muhteşemler, sütun gibi, ve saçları alevden bir bulut gibi- sakın-!!”  
  
Sirius inatla, “Yok değil mi?!!!!!” diye ısrar etti.  
  
Lupin kekeledi, “Hayır- o James’in- elbette ki yok!!!! İkiniz de delirdiniz mi?!!”  
  
James birden sakinleşti. “Affedersin dostum..” diye gülerek gözlerini sildi, “..tabi, beni kıskandırmak.. Çapulcuların arasını açacak.. heh… bu benimle ilgileniyor demek değil mi?.. Değil mi?!..”  
  
Remus, koluna yapışan ahtopottan kurtulmak için çırpınırken, “Benim tahminim de öyle.. evet.. Peter haklıydı, oyun-.. Sirius elimi bırakacak mısın- neyin var senin?!”  
  
Black hala çıldırmış gibi gülüyordu, “Heh.. tabi.. sen öpmediğine göre mesele yok.. yani Lily Evans’tan hoşlanıyor falan olamazsın..” dedi ve sonra da şiddetle ekledi, “O fazlasıyla kız gibi zaten..”  
  
Remus buna kaşlarını çattı. “Lily’i öpen ben değildim diye bu başka kızları da yok saydım demek değil, Sirius..”  
  
Sirius’un rengi bir ton sarardı. Zayıfça, “Yani.. başkalarıyla..”  
  
Remus dehşetle ona baktı, “Elbette!! Size anlatmıyorum diye yani.. İlk öpücüğüm falan mı zannediyorsun yoksa-!!..”  
  
“Bir dakika, konu burada Moony’nin eminim beceriksiz aşk hayatı değil!!!” diye parmağıyla pat pat göğsüne vurdu James, “Konu Evans!! Ve ben!!”  
  
Peter hala başını iki yana sallıyordu, “Bence düşmeden oldu. Kafanın üzerine epey sert indin, Padfoot..”  
  
Sirius eliyle James’i kenara iteledi ve Remus’e döndü, “Yani orada burada milletle yiyişiyodun ama bize söylemiyor muydun?!! Ne zaman konuşacaktın?!”  
  
Lupin hafifçe kızardı ama yüzünde inatçı bir ifade vardı, “Sırf ben gelip her gece skorlarımı anlatmıyorum diye-..”  
  
“BAKİRE DEĞİL MİSİN?!!?!” diye haykırdı Sirius.  
  
“Padfoot!!!..” diye dehşetle bağırdı Remus, kızlar yatakhanesine çıkan merdivenlerden kıkırtılarla dolu bir kahkaha koptu.  
  
James hayretle ağzını açtı, “Ama Evans’tan bahsediyorduk-..”  
  
“Kim?!!” diye kükredi Sirius, “Hangi aptal, tezek kafalı, boş beyinli-!!..”  
  
“Sirius!! Bu benim özel hayatım, özel tutmak isteyeceğim şeyler olabilir- ve cidden alınmalı mıyım bilemiyo-..”  
  
“Ayrıntıları istiyorum!!” diye bütün ortak salona haykırdı Sirius, “Nasıl biriydi?! O boş boş bakan elma suratlı Hufflepuff’taki kız mıydı yoksa!! Kaç kere sana bakarken gördüm- herkese veriyor diyorlar- onunla mı yattın- yoksa Ravenclaw’daki mi-..”  
  
“Sirius!!” diye sert bir sesle kesti onun sözünü Lupin, “Bu konu hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum ve James haklı, Lily’nin bana yaptığı konusunda konuşuyorduk, kesecek misin şimdi şunu?!.. Tanıdığın biri değildi ve okuldayken de yapmadım! Tamam mı?” dedi Remus ve açık sarı gözlerinden alev alev bakışlar fırlattı.  
  
Sirius sustu ama gözlerinde hala korkunç parıltılar yanıyordu, olduğu yerde kıpırdanıp duruyordu, Lupin onun yalnız kalır kalmaz patlayacağını biliyordu.  
  
Nitekim öyle oldu, dört oğlan, yeteri kadar ortak salonda rezillik yarattıklarına karar verdikten sonra, Gryffindor altıncı sınıf yatakhanesine çekildiler, Peter yatmadan önce bir şeyler atıştırmak için mutfağa sıvıştı, James ise, Remus’un şiddetle desteklediği yarım saat kadar bir Lily gevelemesinden sonra duş almak üzere banyoya girdi.  
  
James ortadan yok olur olmaz, Sirius hızla ona döndü. “Bana söylemelisin, ben senin en yakın arkadaşınım.. sen benim çıktığım ve yattığım her kızı biliyorsun.. biz paylaşıyoruz!..”  
  
Remus derin bir iç geçirdi, yüzünü sıvazladı. “Bak, haklı olabilirsin, ama bunu konuşmak hoşuma gitmiyor.. Kızgındım ve o- o kadar iyi gitmedi, tamam mı?.. yarısında hatta hiç zevk almadım.”  
  
“Kızgın mıydın?..” diye sordu Sirius, “Neden?.. ne zaman?.. Yaz tatilinde miydi?” diye alçak bir sesle ekledi, gözlerindeki ifade parçaları birleştiriyordu, “Geçen yazdı değil mi..”  
  
Remus’un gözlerinde sert bir şey parladı, başını salladı.  
  
Sirius’un rengi soldu. Oh, hayır. O Olay. Bir-Daha-Adını-Ağızlarına-Almayacakları-Olay. Sirius’un Snape’e yaptığı şaka. Aylarca ne James ne de Remus onunla konuşmamıştı. Okuldan atılabilirlerdi. Remus yakalanabilir, Bakanlık tarafından bir yere hapsedilebilirdi. Sirius birini öldürebilirdi. James öfkeyle patlayıp bunları Dumbledore’un ofisinde yüzüne haykırana dek ne kadar ciddi bir tehlike atlattıklarını fark etmemişti Sirius. Sonra günde beş bin kez Remus’ten özür dilemişti.  
  
“Öyle bakmana gerek yok, seni affettiğimi söyledim.. ve ciddiydim.” dedi Remus, “Ama olabilecekleri düşündükçe öfkelenmekten kendimi alamıyordum- bir değişiklik.. kafamı dağıtacak bir şey olsun istedim.”  
  
“Oh..” diye mırıldandı Sirius, “Kızıl mıydı sarışın mı?..”  
  
“Siyah saçlı..” diye aklı dağınık bir şekilde mırıldandı Moony, “yüzüne bakıyor değildim, bana bara girip girmeyeceğimi soruyordu..”  
  
“Bekle- ne?..” Sirius’un soluğu kesildi. “Hangi bar?! O kulüp mü?.. Oraya kızlar alınmıyor sanıyordum..”  
  
Remus bir an ona baktı, ve tüm kan yüzüne hücum etti. O kulüp, Remus Lupin’in, James, Sirius ve Peter tarafından ziyaret edildiği şanssız bir yaz tatilini, sarhoş bir cadıyı, bir ilk öpücüğü ve bol Ateşviskisi’ni içeren bambaşka bir hikayeydi. *  
  
Çabucak, “Kuralı değiştirmişler..” dedi.  
  
Ama Sirius giderek alçalan, usul bir sesle fısıldadı, “O- Moony- yattığın- kız değil miydi?..”  
  
Remus, “Sirius-..” diye başladı, ama onun yerine hıçkırır gibi bir kahkaha duydu, Sirius gülüyordu, ama ağlasa bu kadar iniltili sesler çıkaramazdı, “İnanamıyorum!.. bunca zaman- sanmıştım ki.. sen gaysin!!..”  
  
Remus aceleyle ekledi, “O zamana kadar bilmiyordum.. emin değildim.. size o gözle bakmadım, Lily’e olduğu gibi.. endişelenmenize gerek yok..”  
  
“Bakmadın mı?..” Sirius gerçekten kafasını epey sert vurmuş olmalıydı çünkü şimdi neredeyse hayal kırıklığıyla dolu, kocaman bir çift gri yuvarlakla ona bakıyordu, “Neden?..”  
  
Remus’un sözü hayretle boğazında tıkandı, “Çünkü-ben-?.. yani, arkadaşlarımsınız ve-..”  
  
“Sana deli gibi aşığım, Remus Lupin..” diye sesi titredi Sirius’un, “Ve iki yıldır ancak şimdi gay olduğunu öğrenebiliyorum ve sen bana o gözle bakmadığını söylüyorsun- sanırım gidip kendimi gölde boğacağım-“  
  
“Sirius!..”  
  
Moony şoka girmiş gibi gözüküyordu, gerçekten gidip kendini göle atmasın diye sıkı sıkı Sirius’un koluna yapışmıştı ve kekeliyordu, “Ne- ne demek sana aşığım?! Hogwarts’taki dişi popülasyonun yarısıyla sen yattın!.. Dışarıda yaptıklarını saymıyorum bile- sen kadınlarla berabersin!..”  
  
“Hepsi üzerime yapışıyorsa ben ne yapabilirim?!” diye başını sudan çıkmış bir köpek gibi çılgınca iki yana salladı Sirius, “Senden yanıt alamayacağımı anlayınca, elimdekileri değerlendirdim, inan ya da inanma, benim de dışarıda bir özel hayatım var!!.. Ama belli ki senin kadar tecrübeli değilmişim!!..”  
  
Remus gözleri irileşmiş, inanamaz bir ifadeyle, “Sen erkeklerden hoşlanıyorsun.. ve ben, senden tecrübeliyim.. bana bunca zamandır numara çekmedin değil mi?..”  
  
“Kadınlarla yattım.. Diğerleri- yapmadım- sadece öpüştüm- Moony, neden bırakmıyorsun da göle atlayayım?..”  
  
“Ciddi miydin?..”  
  
“Göl konusunda mı?..”  
  
“Hayır..” dedi yavaşça Remus, “bana aşık olduğun konusunda..”  
  
O gri gözlerin ait olduğu yüz parça parça kızardı, gözlerini kaçırdı, “Evet..”  
  
“Neden bana hiçbir şey söylemedin?..” diye sordu Moony usul bir ses tonuyla.  
  
“Çünkü sen fazla mükemmel- kurtadammış bilmemne- hepimizin en akıllısı- ve ağzını bıçak açmaz- bir şey dersem sonsuza dek benden koparsın sandım!! Ve cidden, dayanamam, Moony, sana fazlasıyla değer veriyorum, geçen sene yeteri kadar korkunçtu, şimdi bırakamam-..”  
  
Remus daha önce kimsenin yapamadığı bir şeyi yaptı. Sirius’un yüzünü iki eliyle kavradı, eğildi ve hala anlamsızca saçmalayan ağzını dudaklarının arasına alarak, onu susturdu.  
  
Muhteşemdi. Mucizeydi. Cennetti. Sirius aynı anda ıslak bir köpek ve Quidditch sahası gibi kokuyordu. Dudaklarının üzerinde gezindiği dudaklar, çatlamış ve sertti, ama ağzında eriyen tat tamamen Sirius’tu.  
  
“Sana benzeyen birine bakıyordum..” dedi Remus sonunda soluk alabildiğinde, “Barda..” diye açıkladı, sonra usulca mırıldandı, “Tanıştığımız günden beri senden hoşlanıyordum..”  
  
Sirius, rekor bir hızla kıpkırmızı kesildi. Yavru bir köpek gibi boğazından mırıltılar çıkarken, tekrar ona sokuldu. Remus’un elinde değildi. Bir kurtadama yarışır bir sırıtış yüzünde belirdi. “Demek bakiresin..”  
  
“Kes sesini, Moony,” diye hırladı Sirius ve dediğini yaparak onu susturdu.  
  
  



End file.
